The Avengers trailer
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: Coming soon to this archive. Ponies and Superheros combined together.
1. Rainbow Dash's Trailer

**Author's Note: Well I'm working on the Avengers so until it comes out I decided to write trailers leading up to it until the first chapter is out.**

A pegasus walks out of a carriage. "Ms. Dash, you have been called the Da Vinci of are time. What do you say to that." a reporter.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." she responded.

_SuperKamiGuruFTW presents:_

"What do you say about your other name, The Merchant of Death." the reporter asked.

"That's not bad." she replied.

_A combination with Hasbro and Marvel_

"They say the best weapon is one that you never have to fire. I prefer the weapon that you only need to fire. ONCE!" the pegasus with the rainbow main said. "That's how dad did it. That's how Equestria does it...And its worked pretty well so far." she said. She then flies away with a drink. "To piece." she said about to leave.

* * *

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you." a pony in the army asked.

"Yes! It's very cool." the daredevil said. Another army pony is about to take the picture. "I don't want to see this on Equestria Daily. Please, no hoof bump." she said. The pony in the army then brought his hoof down. "No throw it up, I'm kidding." That made him get his hoof up and both the ponies in the picture did a hoof bump. Soon everything around them was exploding. The hero of this story tries to escape but the explosions break her wings and damage her.

* * *

Next thing she knew she was being held captive by terrorists. "You have till tomorrow...to assemble my missile." the leader of the terrorists said.

* * *

"I should be dead already...Unless it was for a reason...I just finally know...what I have to do." while she says that she starts building.

* * *

"That doesn't look like a missile. What are you building, Dash?" her assistant asked. She then shows him a helmet.

"I working on something big." she replied.

* * *

***Bang* *Bang* (And cue the music) *Bang***

Soon she breaks out after a long battle in an armored suit.

* * *

She is then facing one of her greatest enemies.

* * *

We find Rainbow Dash flying in her new armored suit. While some other pegasus are chasing after her. She does many maneuvers and was easily able to lose them.

_Iron Dash_

**_I am Iron Dash_**

_Coming Soon_

She goes as fast as she can until she does the sonic rainboom.

**Author's Note: Well there you go I just gave you the first real trailer for this fanfic.**


	2. Fluttershy's Trailer

**Author's Note: Okay here's the second trailer. It involves my favorite character playing my favorite character...Wait I can describe that better. Um I got it its my favorite character in MLP playing my favorite character in The Avengers. Yeah here's the trailer.**

_Hasbro and Marvel_

"I've got a problem. There are aspects of my personality that I can't control." Fluttershy explained.

"Is it your strength." the doctor asked.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that." the pegasus replied.

"Fluttershy trust me when I tell you I heard them all." the doctor said.

"...Not this one." she said.

She becomes enraged and throws a pony as far away as she could.

* * *

"We've never seen anything even close to your level of exposure. But you survived an event like that..Its beyond my comprehension." a scientist said.

* * *

"I don't want to control it. I wanna get rid of it." Fluttershy said.

* * *

"As far as I'm concerned that pony's whole body is property to the Wonderbolts." Captain Spitfire said.

* * *

"They want it as a weapon. If we let it go we will never get it back." Fluttershy explained.

* * *

A extremely bigger pegasus breaks loose and destroys all of Manehatten. "What the hell was that." a pony said before getting knocked out.

* * *

"There only one thing that can stop it and its in me. Maybe if I control it." she said as she fell to the ground. "I can use it." she kept falling down and until she crashed to the ground.

_Coming soon_

A hoof comes out of the ground and then a greener more angrier version of Fluttershy comes out.

_Our only hope_

_Is something_

Both a white pony with muscles and the Flutterhulk eyes meet and they dont like each other.

_Incredible_

"**ROAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**" the new transformed Fluttershy shouted as she started flying towards the beast.

_The Incredible Flutterhulk_

**Author's Note: Well there you go.**


	3. Rainbow Dash Gets A Second Movie Trailer

**Author's Note: Well here we go another trailer. This is Rainbow Dash's second trailer because...well the character she's playing has two movies already.**

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*** "Could we pick up now where we left off...Ms. Dash, please." the judge asked.

"Yes, dear." the daredevil replied. That caused a lot of ponies to laugh.

"Could I have your attention." the judge asked.

"Absolutely." she replied.

"Our priority here is to have you turnover the Irondash weapon to the Equestrian ponies." the judge explained.

"Well, you can forget it. We are safe. Equestria is secure. You want my property, you can't have it! But I did you a big favor. I have successfully privatized world peace." she explained. **(Cue music) **As soon as she finished everypony rose from their seats and cheered.

"We are adjourned for the day you've been a delight." the court ordered.

_Hasbro and Marvel_

"Okay wish me luck. I might not make it back." Rainbow Dash said to her assistant. Scootaloo just took her mask and threw it out of the chariot.

"Go get 'em boss." the assistant said. Rainbow Dash then jumped out of the flying chariot.

"You complete me." was all she could say before she went after her mask and started flying.

_Shoot to thrill way to kill_

_Too many women with too many pills_

_Yeah_

**(Music stops)**

She lands in Dash expo where the audience was cheering and fireworks were exploding. Her armor was then removed by mechanical arms. "Oh it's good to be back." she said. But in far away area a figure was watching the whole thing.

* * *

"You come from a family of thieves and butchers." the figure said in a slavic accent.

"Now, like all guilty pony, you try to rewrite your own history...and you forget all the lives the Dash family has destroyed...They will be blood in the water and the sharks will come." the figure explained.

* * *

Whiplash then appears and whips Rainbow Dash with an energized whip as she was in the middle of a race knocking her down. The pony was then heading towards her while he whipped the ground. "Heheheheh!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash flies as fast as she could avoiding the androids shooting at her.

_Iron Dash 2_

Rainbow Dash and Gilda are surrounded by R-Dash 5000s and both there helmets come on.

_Coming soon_

**Author's Note: Well thats all you get for now.**


	4. Twilight's Trailer

**Author's Note: Once again here is another trailer for the fic I'm working on.**

"It's not easy to do what you did. You made my soldiers, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. Would you like to tell me where you received your training? Cloudsdale? Crystal Empire? Who are you?" Spike asked the purple pony.

_Hasbro and Marvel_

In the land of Canterlot. "I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. Twilight, for your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror, and devastation of war. You are a vain, greedy, cruel filly." Celestia said.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MARE AND A FOOL." Twilight shouted.

"YOU'RE UNWORTHY!" the ruler shouted.

"Mother-"

But Trixie stopped where she was because of the look Celestia gave her. "I now take from you your power." she said using her horn to take away her hammer. She also used her horn to shoot lightning at Twilight, which made her horn, wings and armor disappear. "And I **CAST YOU OUT**!" she said and with a crack of thunder Twilight is hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappears in the vortex.

* * *

After a while she lands on her back in the desert.

"Please open your eyes." Applebloom said to an unconscious Twilight.

"Oh no, this is Equestria, isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Where did she come from?" Applebloom asked.

_Coming soon_

"Your ancestors called it magic and you call it science, I come from a place where they're one in the same." Twilight explained.

_Two Dimensions_

Trixie is now the ruler of Canterlot and she sends the Ursa to destroy Dodge Junction.

_One Hero_

"She has disobeyed her ruler. Her fate is in her own hooves now." Celestia said.

* * *

Twilight faces Trixi in a fight. "I will end this." Twilight said.

* * *

Twilight charged her horn while landing on the ground and with all her might. ***KRAKABOOM!*** Lightning strikes down from the sky, her horn channeling the blast, firing the electricity around her which blasted a massive shockwave.

_Twilight_** (No not the crappy movie about the vampires)**

**Author's Note: Well that's all you get for now.**


	5. Applejack's Trailer

**Author's Note: Well it took me a while but I finally got this one out. This next one is a trailer to one of my favorite movies. If I could do any of the movies out of all the Marvel movies that lead up to the Avengers I would pick Captain America. I have my reasons for that. Plus the character himself fits Applejack perfectly. But I'm getting off topic. Here is the next trailer.**

"Applejack!" the army pony said as he looks at the very skinny pony.

"Just give me a chance." Applejack said.

"Sorry!" he said as he rejects her form. "I'm saving your life."

_Hasbro and Marvel_

"A great pony has said that wars are fought with weapons but won by horses." the donkey said.

* * *

Applejack was knocked down by a punk. But she gets up. "You just don't know when to give up do ya?" he asked.

"I can do this all day." Applejack said. But was then knocked down.

* * *

"Our goal is to create the greatest army in history." the donkey said.

* * *

"I should be going with you. Look I know you don't think I can do this but-"

"This isn't a back alley Applejack this is war." Big Mcintosh said.

* * *

"But every army begins with one horse." the donkey explained.

* * *

"Five tries in five different cities. I can offer you a chance." Zecora said to Applejack.

* * *

"She will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers." the donkey said.

* * *

"Why me?" Applejack asked.

"Because the weak pony knows the value of strength, of the value of power." Zecora explained.

* * *

Applejack was then injected in the leg. "That wasn't so bad" she said.

"That was penicillin." Zecora said.

* * *

"We are going to win this war because we have the best soldiers." the donkey explained.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Dash." Zecora said. Mr Dash then engages the machine.

* * *

"And they will, personally, escort those ponies to the gates of Hell." the donkey said.

_SuperKamiGuruFTW presents_

The chamber opens and reveals Applejack looking a lot stronger than before. "How do you feel." Redheart asked.

"Taller!" Applejack replied.

* * *

"Your tasks wont be simple." the donkey explained.

* * *

"Who are you?" Applejack asked bring a pony closer to her.

"The first of many." the pony replied.

* * *

"The enemy is not what you expect." Red Colt then reveals himself.

_Coming Soon_

_Discover_

"I don't know if can do this." Applejack said.

_The Worlds First_

"This is why you were chosen."

_Avenger_

Applejack then throws her shield.

_Captain Equestria: The First Avenger_

"What do you think?" Applejack said showing her shield to Redheart.

She then unloads her gun into the shield. "I think it works." she said sweetly.

**Author's Note: Well that was the last movie trailer for just one character. Now I just got to do one more trailer than work on the actual thing.**


	6. The Avenger's Trailer

**Author's Note: Well this is it the final and real trailer for the fanfic I'm working on. After this expect actual thing out really soon. So without anymore delays here is the final trailer for The Avengers.**

Everypony is running for there lives. "War has started." Stuff then blows up. "And we are hopelessly outgunned." Many ponies start to fight.

"Doctor Whooves I think its time." Spike said.

_Hasbro and Marvel_

A flying chariot appears.

We find Applejack in a gym hitting a punching bag. She then swiftly rotates 180 degrees and hit the bag a full force buck with the back of her hooves sending the bag flying against the wall. "Here with a mission sir? Trying to get me back in the world?" Applejack asked.

"Trying to save it." Dr. Whooves said.

* * *

"Fluttershy we need you to come in." Rarity said.

"What if I saaay no?" Fluttershy said.

* * *

Fluttershy transforms into a giant green monster.

* * *

"I'll persuade you." Rarity said.

T.I.M.E. agents are surrounding the building outside.

* * *

"What are you asking me to do?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"It's called the Avengers Initiative." Dr. Whooves said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash arrives at her home as her suit is removed. "I thought I didn't qualify. Apparently I'm, what was it? Volatile, self-obsessed, and I don't play well with others." Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

Twilight and Iron Dash are both seen fighting.

* * *

"I think we need to time-out." Spike said.

_This December_

"How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Trixie asked.

"You have made me very desperate." Dr. Whooves replied.

* * *

Everything is falling apart. "We're not a team. We're a time bomb." Fluttershy said.

* * *

We find everypony fighting the Changelings. "No!" Twilight shouted trapped.

* * *

Iron Dash then blasts every changeling she sees heading towards the portal until she is hit and falls to the ground. But the Flutterhulk catches her.

* * *

"This is nothing we were ever trained for." Rarity said.

* * *

The Avengers stand in a circle, Flutterhulk roars, Pinkeye nocks an arrow, Twilight readies her hammer, White Widow's horn glows, Captain Equestria puts on her shield and Iron Dash hovers above them, landing next to the Flutterhulk.

_The Avengers_

"Guys, I'm bringing the party to you." Rainbow Dash said.

Iron Dash flies around a corner and towards the group, followed closely by a dragon.

**Author's Note: Well that it all the trailers are done. Now I got to get to work on the real thing. This is gonna be fun.**


End file.
